


Miki & Gumi - Late at Night

by turtlbrdr



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fondling, Girlfriends - Freeform, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlbrdr/pseuds/turtlbrdr
Summary: Sometimes it takes staying up late at night to help tear away at inhibitions.





	

**Miki & Gumi – Late at Night**

 

Sometimes it takes staying up late at night to help tear away at inhibitions.

 

“Aha, I win.” Gumi loudly reported, throwing her hands in the air.

 

“Aw, I almost had you.” Came the slightly pouty reply of her personal best friend. Miki, in contrast to Gumi, simply put her controller down. Some people placed in this position might be concerned for what was to happen next, but with Gumi Miki knew that anything she had to do wouldn’t tax her too terribly much. “So, you won, what would you like me to do?”

 

Miki knew what she wanted, but it was Gumi’s choice. After all she won fair, and it was their bet that the loser would do what the winner wanted. She was a little disappointed though, as Gumi relaxed, because she was certain this was going to be her only chance to get **that** ; that one thing that had been playing on her mind recently. Miki knew otherwise that her chances were slim, sure best friends could cuddle, they could eat together, when hugging they were allowed to run their hands through the other’s hair; right? But what Miki wanted wasn’t any of that, she wanted a kiss, but Gumi surely wouldn’t go for that?

 

Even now, as Gumi plotted her desire, Miki realized how silly and stupid even her desire was. She wanted to force Gumi to kiss her, surely that’s not how friends acted?

 

“Maybe…” Gumi started, her smile turning sly, almost evil. Miki felt her gut sink. “I should have you be my slave for a week?”

 

_“What?_ ” Miki thought, her mind suddenly going through everything Gumi might have her doing. Doing Gumi’s chores around the house, her Laundry, cleaning her room. She was going through them so fast that she didn’t realize that on the outside she had frozen and had been staring blankly at her friend.

 

“H-Hey, I didn’t mean that. You don’t actually have to do it.” Gumi consoled, firmly believing she had broken her friend. Reaching over, she pulled Miki into a hug, breaking the redhead’s concentration.  “I’ll choose something simpler, sorry.”

 

“N-No, it’s okay, I did agree to do anything.” Miki replied.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t really want that. It’s so cliché. I don’t want to make you do that, it was a joke” Gumi replied, running her hand through her friends soft, long-grown hair. Miki about melted into Gumi’s grip, resting her head on the green-haired girl’s shoulder, Gumi responded instinctively by shifting her head and nuzzling her.

 

They sat that way for a few minutes, even with the rather extreme guitar solo playing from the results screen on the TV.

 

Gumi’s thoughts though were focused on what to ask. But when she opened her eyes and spied Miki’s calm face before her, she thought of something.

 

“How about I give you a kiss?” Gumi said, not really giving much thought to it. It felt like her “turn” was already over, and this was probably something that she could get away with that wouldn’t be too hard. But that was far from the opinion in Miki’s mind, her’s raced.

 

“S-sure” Miki managed to stammer out, trying not to betray herself with how high-strung she became in an instant. Was this a dream? She wasn’t sure; she could have fallen asleep in the last couple of minutes for all she knew. But then, Gumi raised her head up and looked at her, and all of those thoughts stopped.

 

Slowly, Gumi moved in; and Miki swallowed hard, willing herself not to screw this up, not to fuck up this opportunity. She relaxed herself, didn’t purse her lips, and closed her eyes. Which is why it shocked her when Gumi hit above her mark and kissed Miki on the forehead. And in an instant she pulled away.

 

_“That’s why Gumi wasn’t nervous; she didn’t really intend to kiss me on the lips.”_ Miki realized, instantly causing her body to go limp and a pout to form on her own lips.

 

“I’m sorry, was that bad?” Gumi quickly asked, noting the momentary sour look on her friend’s face.

 

“No, No. It just I wasn’t expecting you to do it on m-my…” The redhead sputtered out before realizing the gravity of what she was saying.

 

 “Where did you think I was going to kiss you?” Gumi muttered, a perplexed expression written on her face.

 

“I...I…” She stuttered, but the fact of the matter is that Miki knew she had cornered herself. Instead of muttering a completely incomprehensible reply, she instead opted to adopt what was possibly the most extreme blush she could ever remember.

 

“D-Did you want it on…” Gumi posited bringing her free right hand to her lips, and gaining full awareness to why Miki was being so awkward suddenly. The response to which was that the blushing redhead covered her face with her hands; half from embarrassment, and half from shame. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s fine.”

 

“I’m sorry; it’s stupid for me to want that. We’re supposed to be friends.” Miki managed to squeak out.

 

“It’s not that bad, Mi.” Gumi said. “If that’s something that’s important to you, then I can.”

 

“Sorry…I-I…” She stammered out.

 

“Listen, I’m fine with it. You get insecure about a lot of things that you don’t need to worry about. Remember that cat you thought was stalking you?”

 

“…It was…” Miki replied, relaxing a little bit.

 

“No, he wasn’t. You were afraid of him, but all he wanted was the fish in your shopping bad.” Gumi replied, giggling a bit.

 

“I guess…, but-“

 

“But don’t worry about it. I’m going to be honest; we do a lot of things that ‘friends’ aren’t supposed to do; like this for example.” Gumi stated, gesturing with her head. “Most friends don’t cuddle, if people saw us like this they’d say were dating-”

 

_“Dating…”_ Miki doted over that word a little more than she realized she should have if she didn’t have any interest; long enough at least that Gumi had noticed that she was zoning out.

 

“Hey, you alright, Mi? You’ve been zoning out a lot tonight?” Gumi replied, shaking her smaller counterpart from her trance.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry…Are you sure it would be alright? Even though we’re not dating?” Miki nervously asked, not sure what to think at the moment.

 

“What if we were? Would that make it better for you?” Gumi proposed; putting on a wide smile and a slight blush. Her expression telling Miki that, while it was made as a joke, Gumi meant it as a serious question. Miki felt herself break out into a ruby-red blush.

 

“I-I…are you asking me if I would…” Miki stammered, not quite finding an ability to speak as much as just an ability to sputter out random words. But Gumi decided to take the reins, and Miki was quickly silenced by her kiss.

 

Absolute confusion, Miki could not decide if she was relaxed or tense, floating or sinking. Even though it was only a second or two, it felt like ages, which still wasn’t enough. As Gumi pulled back, Miki quickly lunged up and caught another short kiss from the Green-haired gamer girl.

 

“Wow, you really were eager weren’t you?” Gumi laughed, after they separated again. “I’d almost say you wanted this for a while.” When she saw Miki blush again, she knew she had hit it on the head.

 

The two stayed that way for several minutes, each just enjoying the new comfort of the other’s embrace. The room and the house were both remarkably quiet now that the game console had gone to sleep. Finally, the silence in the room was broken by a small, if piercing, beep. Gumi’s watch had an hourly alarm. Very quickly they both realized it was 3AM.

 

“Shit, I suppose we should be getting to bed.” Gumi relented, straightening up from her nuzzling position. Reluctantly, Miki agreed. Both stood up, Miki grabbed her cell phone, and Gumi turned off the console. Miki could have left Gumi’s room at that point, but instead stayed behind, this piqued Gumi’s curiosity.

 

“What’s up, are you alright?” Gumi asked, setting her own phone on her cluttered nightstand, and plugging it in.

 

“D-do you think I could sleep in your room tonight?” Miki asked.

 

“I don’t see why not, do you mind grabbing the futon?” Gumi replied, kicking a number of things aside, making room for her on the floor.

 

“Actually…” Miki started; instantly Gumi realized what Miki was going to ask, but let her finish. “We are dating now? Should I sleep next to you?” Her blush was radiant.

 

“Sure; if you want Mi. I just hope you’re ready, I tend to toss during the night.” There was that tell-tale expression again, Gumi’s smile highlighted with a slight blush.

 

“Me too. I guess we’ve never slept in each other’s rooms so we wouldn’t know.”

 

“Yeah, this might actually be the first time that I’ve had someone sleep over really. I think?” Gumi recounted. “Let’s go get ready.”

 

“Alright” Miki said, trailing behind the greenette, who herself left for the bathroom. “Really, the first time ever?”

 

“Yeah, didn’t have a lot of friends growing up, so not a lot of people to sleep-over with.” She replied, reaching the bathroom door. “Alright, I’ll see you in a second. That is, unless you want to watch me take a piss.”

 

“No, that’s alright.” I’ll be back anyway, I’ve got to plug my phone in and get a pillow.” Miki stated, before wandering off to her room. While she plugged her phone in, and grabbed her pillow. Miki contemplated the meaning of her now dating Gumi.

 

 It had honestly surprised her. She hadn’t though that she would end up dating Gumi at all. Not that Miki hadn’t thought about it, but even the kiss – _“The kiss”_ she replayed that thought in her mind, her fingers lightly tracing over her lips- had been so far out of her reach, that dating was un-obtainable. But Gumi had just accepted, perhaps she had wanted Miki as well? Once she thought of that she couldn’t help but think of it like that. The more she thought, the happier she got. Gumi actually liked her.

 

As she went back to the bathroom, Gumi was just finishing up, and as she stepped out Miki moved in and latched her into another quick hug. “You’re really affectionate aren’t you Mi?”

 

“Only around you.” Miki replied, causing Gumi to blush slightly, though almost indistinguishably in the dimly-lit hallway. They separated, and agreed to meet up in Gumi’s room. Once there, started getting her room ready for the night, which wasn’t much. She set Miki’s pillow on that side of the bed, as Miki gave it to her before entering the bathroom, and cleared off the rest of the bed. It would be slightly awkward, due to the way that the bed was laid out against the wall, if Miki needed to get in and out of the bed, but they were probably going to crash pretty hard anyway.

 

In short order, Miki returned to the room as Gumi was rifling through her dresser. Trying to figure out something to sleep in, even though Miki was in a proper nightgown, Gumi still wore her tank-top and shorts. Miki sat down on the bed and after a couple of seconds of Gumi rummaging in her dresser Miki asked: “What’re you looking for?”

 

“Something to sleep in.” Gumi replied, closing the drawer. She was looking for something that wasn’t the denim shorts she was wearing now. “These shorts aren’t going to be very comfortable, but I can’t remember where I put the pair I use when we go out to concerts.”

 

“Don’t you have a pair you use at…home?” Miki asked, yawning.

 

“Well, no. I usually…don’t wear anything to bed.” Gumi admitted, suddenly realizing though that Miki may not be comfortable with that. “Sorry, I probably should have mentioned that, I hope that doesn’t disgust you.”

 

“No, if you want to, it’s your room.” Miki absentmindedly replied, having reclined back on the bed, dangling her feet off the side. “Don’t you get cold though?”

 

“Not really, I mean, you have the blankets to keep you warm.” Gumi replied, then giving up on her search. “Damn it, I suppose I’ll just sleep in these.” She said, shuffling over to the bed.

 

“Are you sure?” Miki asked, picking herself up on her elbows to meet her girlfriend.

 

“What do you mean “Are you sure?,” what else am I going to wear?” Gumi retorted as she sat next to Miki.

 

“Like I said, if you want to…do without, it’s your room.” Miki replied. At first Gumi wasn’t sure what to say. Her friend, girlfriend granted, was telling her it was alright to be naked in front of her in her room. But then, they bathe together too? Maybe it was just the atmosphere, but Gumi felt a little uneasy.

 

“A-Are you sure? You’re asking me to sleep naked with you?” Gumi stammered out.

 

“Well, when you put it like that, it sounds weird.” Miki laughed. “But we go into the bath together all the time, how much worse is this?”

 

“I suppose.” Gumi muttered.

 

“If you don’t mind, I want to try it too.” Miki announced, shocking Gumi a little bit. “I’ve never done it before, but I can imagine it could be more comfortable as long as I’ve got a blanket.”

 

Gumi didn’t really know what to say at this point. She thought for a moment. Miki didn’t seem to see anything wrong with it, as always she was trying to blend in. One of Miki’s infamous traits was that she was always trying to fit in with other people and try new things. Gumi supposed that was because Miki didn’t have the best grasp on how most humans interacted with each other, then again, being a shut-in herself Gumi didn’t have the best grasp either; but Miki seemed to have no idea of the implications of two people sleeping in the same bed naked. But maybe, that was part of her charm?

 

“Fine, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” Gumi sighed, and Miki replied happily in a tone that let Gumi know she was excited to try something new. As usual, she was boundless and full of energy.

 

Gumi hopped up, and walked over to the light switch, pausing to look back and make sure Miki was ready. However, in that slight moment, Miki had already gotten her nightgown above her head. Gumi watched in wonder as she smaller girl bound it up, and tossed it on the over-cluttered table at the end of the bed. “Is that an alright place for my things?”

 

Gumi stuttered a moment before replying: “Yeah. I mean, I normally drop my off the side of the bed.”

 

“I’ll put them there then.” Miki replied, reach over and grabbing her nightgown and tossing it off to the side of the bed instead. Gumi gathered enough wherewithal to finally turn off the light, which plunged them both into the relative darkness of a room only lit by a nightlight. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust, then looked over to see the dark silhouette of Miki dropping her underwear on the floor.

 

_“Alright, let’s not make a big thing out of this.”_ Gumi thought, opting for her normal procedure of clothing removal. First slipping her shorts from her hips, then using her hands to remove her top as she walked forward causing the shorts to slip down her legs and land on the floor as she approached the bed. The entire time though she could see that Miki was focused on her.

 

“Like what you see?” Gumi laughed as she sat on the bed, next to the redhead.

 

“I still am amazed how big your boobs are.” Miki relented. “Your’s bounce.”

 

“They’re not that big mind you.” Gumi responded, motioning for Miki to lie down on her own side, as Gumi got ready to go below the blankets.

 

“Well, I know. Luka’s are bigger, but look at me.” Miki lamented. “I’m not that set up about it, but I just wish I had something.”

 

“Oh, they’re not all that great” Gumi said, pulling the blanket back, as Miki sat beside her. “They get really heavy sometimes, all the bouncing and such.”

 

“I guess, I wouldn’t know.” Miki lamented, again training her fixation on Gumi, more specifically her chest. “Hey-“

 

“I-“  They said in unison interrupting each other. Gumi was the first to respond. “Go ahead.”

 

“A-Alright. Um…” Miki fidgeted. “I know it’s a lot of ask, but could I touch them?” Instantly turning a beet red, noticeable even in the dim light of the room.

 

Gumi, at first was shocked. Then she reasoned, what harm would it do? Miki was only exploring her world, besides if nothing else she might get a couple more of these adorable blushes out of her.

 

“Yeah, I suppose. Just be gentle, alright?” Gumi replied, relaxing a bit into the bed while Miki oriented herself next to her side.

 

Miki at first was perplexed at exactly where to start, and Gumi watched for the better part of 10 seconds while her hands hovered precariously about her right breast. Gumi had to chuckle at Miki’s perplexed look, but decided to help her. Grabbing lightly at Miki’s hand, she gently placed it on her bosom, emphasizing it with “here”.

 

Of course, Gumi had expected Miki to be a little handsy. And for the first minute or so, as she carefully weighed the reactions of Gumi’s breasts, she was; but very quickly Miki’s ministrations started to get softer as the smaller girl registered each and every reaction of the sensitive tit underneath her fingers. As Miki moved back to larger, deeper motions Gumi noted that this time she wasn’t as reckless with her movements; this time it started to feel pretty good. Miki was preforming almost masseuse-like motions, which was relieving tensions Gumi didn’t even know she had.

 

Even without realizing it, Gumi was starting to slip into sleep; she was only woken when Miki switched techniques again and used the tips of her fingers to brush across the skin of her breasts. Gumi grunted and gave a small jump as Miki ran her fingers across the sensitive skin of her nipple.

 

“Sorry, Sorry.” Miki hissed, not wanting to talk too loudly. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“N-no, it was actually kind of nice. Just please be careful around the nipples.” Gumi replied, settling down again. “You can keep going if you want. Doing it like you were earlier, slow and gentle, it was like a massage. It felt nice.”

 

“I noticed you were starting to fall asleep. I should have let you.” Miki confessed. “Sorry to startle you.”

 

“It’s alright.” Gumi replied. Miki then took again to massaging each breast.

 

“Do these hurt?” Miki asked, as she took a deep stroke.

 

“Not them specifically, but your shoulders and back can hurt if you’re not supporting them.” Gumi replied sleepily.

 

“Would you like me to massage them?” Miki asked.

 

“You can get my shoulders, if you want.” Gumi replied.

 

“Alright.” Miki responded, giving a couple of final strokes to each breast before leaning over Gumi and starting a little work on her shoulders.

 

Miki was a little unskilled with her massage-work; she knew the basics of slow-deep strokes, but not necessarily where. But Gumi quickly gave her verbal command on hitting the places where her shoulders were the tightest.

 

While she wasn’t giving directions, Gumi was otherwise looking at Miki and becoming entranced in the very serious and devoted expression on her face. When Miki finally finished, she noticed Gumi staring and, after a half-second of hesitation, lower her head down and stole a kiss from the greenette. Before Miki could get up though, Gumi surprised the redhead by reaching around and pulling the small girl into a hug.

 

Gumi felt Miki instantly relax as she pulled the girl into her embrace. While it did feel weird to cuddle the girl in the nude, she couldn’t necessarily find anything wrong with the situation, as it helped serve to reinforce the connection that they had. Miki worked her face into the crux of Gumi’s neck, this caused the larger girl to relax completely and tilt her head, allowing the redhead unmoderated access to the sensitive part of her neck.

 

Miki surprised Gumi though, not necessarily in a bad way either, as she suddenly laid a small kiss upside Gumi’s neck; a small tingle radiated through her entire body, causing her to relax even more. Miki responded in part by giving another light peck to the side of her neck. Miki was teasing her!

 

Gumi fired back, tilting her head, causing Miki to back out, but giving Gumi enough time to position her lips on Miki’s neck. The redhead immediately submitted. Without even thinking Gumi placed another kiss on Miki’s neck, then gave a small nip, causing Miki to jump. “Gotcha” Gumi whispered in her ear, causing Miki to give a small moan. Laying her head down again, Gumi felt Miki once again fall into the crux of her neck. This time she copied Gumi’s nip causing the larger girl to jump slightly, but unlike Gumi, Miki’s nip was followed by a small lick.

 

Miki continued this, mainly giving kisses, but every once in a while she would give a small nip, but gently ‘apologize’ a second later with a soothing lick of her tongue. There was no doubt that there was a heat building between them, had they been under the blanket, there would have no way they’d have been comfortable. Gumi, though, realized another heat she could feel herself start to become wet from Miki’s ministrations, but at this point, what was the point in stopping? Miki was causing her all sorts of pleasure, but did Miki feel the same?

 

Gumi decided to test that venture, she moved her head again, causing the redhead to move hers. Gumi used the opportunity to lock lips with the girl once again. This time was different; Miki almost seemed hungry, eager. Miki broke the kiss and lay down on Gumi’s neck, draped across her chest. The greenette firmly grasped the smaller girl and shifted her slightly; at this point Miki was on top of Gumi.

 

Once the redhead had settled down again, Gumi took a nip at Miki’s neck. This got Gumi a hiss and the smaller girl’s lividly hot body rested on her own. Gumi continued her nips, every once in a while throwing on a lick at the bite, her hands began to wander. First they explored the redhead’s back, causing multiple moans to emanate from her, but next was the real test. Trailing down Miki’s spine, Gumi then used her right hand and firmly took a grasp of Miki’s butt; immediately, the smaller girl jumped, but did not pull away.

 

Taking that as permission, Gumi slowly reached down with her other hand, and used both to massage her girlfriend’s backside.

 

“Gumi” Miki hoarsely muttered.

 

“What’s up?” Came Gumi’s equally breathy reply. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I-I’m not sure, I feel warm all over. And you’re really warm too.” Miki muttered, her voice low and her pace slow. “I-I don’t know, I really want…”

 

“What do you want, Mi? You can tell me.” Gumi replied, quietly.

 

“C-Can I touch you? I really want to…make you feel good.” Miki stammered, that once again crimson blush covering her face.

 

“Go ahead, Mi. I trust you, do whatever you want.” Gumi said, resigning herself fully to the redhead, releasing her from the hug.

 

Miki didn’t immediately move, but when she did, she first propped herself up on her arms. She gave Gumi a quick kiss before again heading down to Gumi’s neck. Unlike last time though, Miki’s time on Gumi’s neck was mercifully short, lasting only a minute or so of her kissing, nipping, and licking. But this eventually led her down the neck and to Gumi’s left shoulder. Unlike her neck there was no licking, only a kiss and a bite. This was harder than the last one, hard enough that it would leave a bruise and be painful, but right now it was a painful bliss. One Miki quickly covered up under a flurry of kisses and a gentle nuzzle.

 

Gumi had barely settled down when Miki moved on; there wasn’t much warning before Miki palmed both of her breasts, playing with them. Gumi gasped and arched her back, as Miki went to work on them; the gentle massaging strokes of a half-hour before becoming lust-full, erotic squeezes. What really surprised Gumi though is half-way through when Miki released her left tit and took its nipple into her mouth. Gumi found the sensation absolutely arousing. Ultimately, she was sort of disappointed when Miki stopped the treatment, but she knew that Miki likely intended to go further.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed when Miki pulled back suddenly, scooting down further on the bed. Gumi let herself relax and be manipulated by what Miki wanted to do, and soon felt the redhead first lift her legs and drape them over her shoulders, then spread her thighs. Gumi’s first reaction, even at this point, was to blush heavily and avert her eyes from the sight of the redhead between her legs. In order to get a better look though, Miki elected to push Gumi’s legs up, who caught on and spread her legs willingly to allow the cherry girl access.

 

Clearly, at least for the moment Miki’s curiosity caught up with her. Gumi felt the small girl begin to manually explore her pussy. Running her hand through Gumi’s hair, and then spreading her lips wide to discover what lie beneath the it. Gumi didn’t need Miki exploring to tell her what going on though; she could very well feel her own wetness running down to her butt, or the really heavy feeling her entire anatomy had right now. And then Miki touched her.

 

For the next 5 minutes, Gumi writhed as Miki explored the entirety of her entrance. Even in the dim light she must have been seeing something she liked to continue on looking at. But ultimately that came to a close, Gumi had about 5 seconds of rest before Miki leaned down and took a tentative lick. Gumi swore out loud in a hiss as she felt herself come very lightly.

 

But she had barely any respite before Miki took at it. Grabbing onto Gumi’s thighs and running her tongue continuously along the outer reaches of the pussy in front of her. Gumi had barely any ability to object, she was writhing in pleasure and with Miki on her pussy, she focused on her breasts. As Miki laboriously lapped at Gumi’s core, the greenette herself was busy groping her tits.

 

As late as it was, and as aroused as she was, Gumi didn’t last long, she could feel the tension building. Quickly though she was able to stammer out that she was cumming before locking up, and cumming possibly the hardest she had ever.

 

It took her a minute afterward to realize her surroundings, finding Miki still at work, but this time lapping the fruits of her orgasm instead of her arousal. Gumi tapped the redhead on the head, then gestured for Miki to come up and hug her. When Miki brought herself up, Gumi immediately embraced her. “Thank you, that was amazing.”

 

“It’s not a problem, I-I love you.” Miki stammered, relaxing into Gumi’s embrace. “I’m still really warm though, do you mind if I relax for a little bit?”

 

“Really warm?” Gumi asked. “Are you getting sick or just really aroused?”

 

“I-I…I’m not getting sick.” Miki stammered out.

 

“Don’t worry, I can help you out too.” Gumi replied, one again grabbing Miki’s butt.

 

“Ah…Y…Don’t…need…too.” Miki moaned out, as Gumi nipped her neck. The hands that were massaging her butt suddenly going to her sides. Opening her legs allowed the smaller girl to slide between them. With their relative proportions though, when Miki spread her legs, Gumi could reach between her own thighs to get to Miki’s pussy.

 

What Gumi found was a very wet, very warm opening that almost begged for the attention Gumi could bring it, which she was very willing to give. As she worked Miki’s pussy with her right hand, her left was devoted to holding onto her girlfriend supporting her as she rode her way to an orgasm. Gumi found she loved this way of pleasuring the redhead because, as Miki neared her cum, Gumi was able to watch her face and see the absolute euphoria that she was bringing to the smaller girl.

 

Miki, like Gumi didn’t take long to cum. But Gumi really like the reaction she got as the smaller girl suddenly started breathing heavy, humping her hand, and finally kissing her as she rode her orgasm to the point of collapsing on her. As Miki recovered though, Gumi decided to give her something more, so as the small girl recovered, Gumi flipped both of them.

 

With Miki on the bottom, Gumi was free to move about, which she immediately used to latch onto one of her girlfriend’s diminutive nipples. This caused a sharp reaction as Miki jumped, but Gumi didn’t stop. She quickly did the same as Miki had done to her only minutes before, scooping up her legs, and spreading her thighs, and allowing Gumi an opportunity to have a long look at the pussy of her girlfriend. Unlike her own, Miki’s was completely bare, and looked childish comparatively. But there was no doubt, with the amount of juice, the puffy lips, and clitoris just peeking out of the lips, Miki was an adult.

 

Gumi dove in, giving Miki all the bit of attention that she had given her before. Gumi decided, after a little bit, that she liked this more. The way Miki mewled with each lick, the way she tasted of a hint of the cherries she constantly ate, and the way her hand made its way to the side of Gumi head made her feel absolutely terrific. These indicators also made it easy to tell when she was about to cum again, because Miki’s own breathy indications might have been lost. Though it took considerably longer than the last time, due to her having already cum once, and Gumi’s tongue felt it. But when it came time, Gumi inserted a finger into the virgin pussy of her girlfriend, the very sensation alone causing her to cum uncontrollably.

 

When Miki came back around, like she had before, Gumi was cleaning her up. Before returning to the embrace of her girlfriend.

 

It was clear that Miki was exhausted; by the way she failed to form a coherent sentence. But Gumi knew what she was trying to tell her and she replied with her own: “I love you too.”

 

As the redhead fell asleep in her arms, Gumi finally pulled the covers over the both of them, and spooned up side her girlfriend. And though she tried to contemplate how much fun the two of them were going to have, she too fell asleep as Miki had as well.

 

The next morning Miki was the first to wake up. As she slowly came too, she began to remember the events of the night before. A fierce blush came to her face when the reality settled in, that Gumi had become her girlfriend, someone Miki could love without worry; to cuddle with, to sleep with, and to share…moments like they did last night.

 

Snuggling further next to Gumi, Miki discovered another thing about her love, that she was a very heavy sleeper. But that suited Miki just fine; after all, she enjoyed resting her head on Gumi’s chest, listening to the beat of her heart, the sound of her breathing, and even drawing in the greenette’s scent.

 

The next thing Miki remembers was waking up a second time to the sensation of someone stroking the top of her head. “Good morning.” Gumi announced, to which Miki replied by pulling up and kissing the greenette. “I love you, too, Mi.”


End file.
